


Debut

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [27]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Time, First Time Bottoming, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Louis has his sexual debut when he loses his virginity to Armand and Daniel
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Debut

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to write this because I just couldn't be happy with it, this is version three or four because the others just didn't work! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with me as I wrote the series! You guys were amazing! I hope you loved reading the series as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope you keep an eye out for my next series in the same universe called The Secret Moments where we see more cut scenes, scenes of things that happen after The Forays into Indecency and The Decent Moments and general tomfoolery!

I was taking a hot bath. It seemed so stereotypical to have a long hot bath to set the mood, but I was alone in the bath. My lovers were out in the bedroom preparing for what was to come. I lazily lifted and dropped a leg in the water as though swimming. It was comfortable, Armand had drawn the bath with perfumes, scented oils and some bath salts. The man knew how to indulge that was for sure.

I had washed already but now I lay thinking, or trying not to think, I’m not sure which is more accurate. My lovers had suggested I just switch off my brain for a while and relax in anticipation of losing my virginity at last. I was shaking with excitement and fear and horror all at once, even in the warm water. This was it! There would be no going back after this; not that I would want to, but it was a frightening thought.

Would it be all I had thought? The good and the bad? I hoped it would be more the good than the bad but no matter what my partners would be with me and I could trust them. I could hear them talking quietly in the room.

‘He’s been in there a while….do you think he’s okay? Should we call this off?’ Sweet Daniel, always so caring and considerate. He was just a child next to Armand and myself and I hoped it would stay that way somehow. His innocence was precious, and I had seen enough of it chipped away.

‘No, if he says he doesn’t want to then we call it off. He just has a lot on his mind, he needs to relax and get into his body and out of his head.’ Armand, always confident and commanding. Strong and compassionate beyond any other vampire I have ever known. Armand had been there for me through many traumatic and emotional times in my life. Armand was the one who gradually got me to learn to be intimate in the vampiric sense after years of rape at Lestat’s hands. 

I smiled as I listened to their voices turn to more innocent matters and Daniels soft laughs filtered through the doors of the bathroom. I sat up finally and climbed out of the water. I dried myself slowly and continued to listen to my partners. Armand knew I was out of the bath, he must have heard the water, but Daniel was still chatting away mindlessly.

My skin had been scented by the concoction Armand had flooded the bath with and I secretly liked it, I liked how the bath oils felt on my now dried skin. I walked over to a full-length mirror Armand had recently installed and stared at my damp reflection. My hair was damp, water clung to my eyelashes and caught the light at odd times, I was lean and pale and indulging in something I rarely did. I knew I was beautiful, I needed to see this now as I clung to the towel around my waist and glanced at the bathroom door.

I slowly turned and began padding my way to the door but stopped before I opened it. I looked down at the towel, back to my reflection and I dropped the towel. This was a night of change; I wasn’t a catholic guilt ridden fledgling anymore. I was Louis, I was everything I could ever hope to be, and I was growing and changing for the better everyday through good and bad. I was Louis and I had two lovers who loved me more than the waking world.

I stepped out of the bathroom bare as the day I was born. I could see Armand was surprised but Daniel just smiled and waved at me in his characteristic way. I laughed and shook my head at the fledgling, he was so childish, but it was lovely to see. I approached and stood at the foot of our bed smiling at my partners. Armand and Daniel were reclining against the headboard patiently; Armand more patiently then Daniel of course. I had to hide a laugh at the sight of the fledgling shifting awkwardly and trying to get comfy.

We had decided to leave out all the contents of the toy box; soon to be our toy box if you understand my meaning. This would be as natural and easy going as possible. I was glad it was going to be this way. We hadn’t planned much besides the bath, the lack of extras and that by the end I would be deflowered. I hadn’t told them about who I thought I wanted to fulfil the role.

‘Remember if we don’t get to that point tonight it’s fine, we can try another night.’ Daniel said kindly, patting the bed to invite me onto it. ‘If you’re too busy thinking about the outcome you want, you’ll miss out on all the fun and be too stressed to actually get anywhere.’

It was a lecture I had received several times in the last few weeks since I had confessed my desire to have sex with them. I knew it by heart by now and I had to roll my eyes at Daniel.

‘I’m aware of that Daniel…we agreed this is nothing different, something new might just happen in the process.’ I climbed onto the bed and sat in front of them. ‘I trust you both and I feel safe here. I want to try this, even if we have to stop during the specific act I want to try.’

‘We agreed to use grown up language remember?’ Armand remarked as he leaned forward to take my left hand. ‘We need to start being more direct, we’re going to misunderstand each other.’

Daniel made a mimicry face behind Armand’s back which I had to laugh at. Armand slapped the boys thigh lightly to reprimand him while Daniel and I giggled.

Armand squeezed my hand and gave me a serious look. ‘Alright! If we have to stop as soon as one of you penetrates me then we will stop and we can try again another time.’

I said it quickly, I was getting used to this “grown up language” since Daniel and Armand had a little misunderstanding involving, what was for Daniel, an unexpectedly amorous and intrusive lava lamp two weeks ago.

Daniel grinned and crawled to me. ‘What are waiting for?’ Daniel and I kissed and kissed and kissed, all while Armand stared at us as he often did. 

I lay back slowly, pulling Daniel along with me until he was straddling me, and I was sprawled out beneath him. I decided to take control for once and I held my lovers face still so that I could make my way across his cheek to his jaw and then to this throat where I could nip and suck the thin flesh. Daniel rocked against me lightly while I necked him, and I felt Armand’s kisses beginning from my left knee up my thigh. I glanced down to find that he had gone from my thigh up Daniels back to his neck and was assaulting him there as well.

Daniel groaned. ‘Not fair, you can’t gang up on me like this, you know I’m always the first to go!’

Armand bit him on the shoulder and kissed up the blood. ‘We also know you’ll recover in five minutes.’

I snorted against Daniel neck and dropped my head back onto the mattress to laugh. Daniel glared at me in mock anger. ‘You think that’s funny do you?’ He poked me in my sensitive side and I giggled further.

Armand luckily stopped Daniel from beginning a tickle war. ‘Enough of that…you are seriously the most distractible person I know.’

Daniel and I rolled our eyes playfully. Armand slid behind Daniel and the fledgling returned to kissing me. I was feeling bold and I reached out to take hold of my companions’ erection; I closed my fingers around it before I could second guess myself and I was rewarded with Daniels startled yelp. I heard Armand sniggering from behind Daniel and I nudged him with my right leg to silence him.

I looked at Daniel in the eye while we kissed, and I ran my hand up and down lightly for a few moments. I tightened my grip and stroked him the way I had seen him stroking himself so many times before. Daniel sighed into my mouth and pushed into my hand. Feeling cheeky and powerful I ran my free hand down over his chest and stomach, I cupped that sensitive sac between his legs and very lightly ran my fingertips over it.

Armand meanwhile was behind Daniel. I wondered what he was doing and got a flash from his perspective of Daniels back covered in little bites and bruises. The little fiend was drinking the boy’s blood. Daniel had buried his face in my neck and was huffing against the skin there. Daniel could never resist Armand and I when we teamed up on him and it wasn’t long before he spasmed in my hand and I could relish the feeling of that warm fluid on my belly.

Armand rolled his fledgling off my body and replaced him; hovering over me on his all fours. He kissed me and trailed the fingers of his right hand through Daniels release, gathering it up. This was exciting and new already. He took his cum covered fingers down between my legs and rubbed it into my hole shallowly.

I arched my back and shut my eyes tightly as I took in my fantasy merging with my reality. What I had dreamed about was finally becoming a possibility and it was arousing from both anxiety and from what I can only call starvation. I was brought back by the familiar clicking sound of the lube bottle opening.

I watched Armand generously coating all his fingers with the substance, I subconsciously tucked my bum under myself a little. He dropped the bottle in Daniels hand and returned his fingers to their goal. I bent my legs and lifted onto my elbows, I wanted to see what he was doing; just trying to be in control of the situation instead of relaxing into it.

‘Relax Louis.’ Armand had read my thoughts. ‘Just two fingers to start out…just like we’ve been doing for months.’

I nodded and lay back down; I kept my knees bent as it forced my hips to tilt back which aided Armand in his quest. My hands shakily reached up to hold his forearms, however. Armand’s fingers circled and pressed lightly until I had sufficiently relaxed, then he made his entry. Armand inserted two fingers at once, slowly and carefully, he was attentive to my face and the sounds that escaped my lips.

I focused on his fingers and how it felt, I was prone to picturing it feeling worse than it was so this focus was important in grounding myself. While it felt like a bit of a stretch it didn’t hurt and I knew I could probably take more before I would feel real pain. As if in answer to my thought Armand pressed a third finger at my hole tentatively but I tensed all over and he couldn’t move.

Daniels arms cradled me suddenly. ‘Relax Lou, just try one more finger yeah?’

I shook my head no; Armand had only managed to get as far as the bed of his nail before I clamped down. ‘I don’t think I can take a third, this is too uncomfortable already.’

‘But Lou-’  
‘Let him be Daniel.’

Daniel and I looked at each other and I smiled reassuringly at him. ‘Fingers are too rigid and the shape is wrong….I think I’ll be okay…’

Armand withdrew his hand and pet my thighs. ‘You’re lubed up, are you ready to try this?’

I hesitantly looked from Armand to Daniel and back again. They were both ready and waiting for my say so. Armand squeezed the back of my right knee to get my attention.

‘Would you like Daniel to do it?’

Daniel made a strangled sound and looked up at Armand in horror. I flinched at the sight and wondered if I should say yes, Daniel didn’t seem to want to be my first. Soft lips landed on my cheek and Daniels voice breathed into my ear. ‘I’m game if you are….I was just surprised, no one said anything about me doing it, I assumed Armand would do it….’

I nodded with a sigh of relief, I had worried for a moment that Daniel didn’t want me. Now he grabbed me and pulled me up and across the bed to the mountain of pillows. I sat watching Daniel as he rearranged a few pillows. Daniel grabbed a slightly flatter pillow and looked uncertainly at me.

‘You want to be on your back, all fours or on top?’

‘What’s the difference?’ I really should have the answers to these things by now.

Armand cuddled up to my other side and kissed my shoulder. ‘On your back and all fours Daniel has all the control, on top it’s all you.’

‘On top….’ I felt like I would regret this later, but I straddled Daniel and he lay back into the pillows. 

We stroked and squeezed and scratched at each other’s bodies for a while and I could hear Armand opening the lube bottle again. The older vampire reached beneath me and slathered Daniels erect penis with the substance. Daniel cried out and bucked into his makers hand a few times. Armand retreated quickly and I sat up, avoiding any further kisses; it was time. Now if only I knew what to do.

Armand’s legs joined mine on either side of Daniels body and he pressed himself flush against my back.

‘Like this, let me guide you…’ His hands took hold of my hips loosely and Daniel lowered his own hand to hold himself.

Armand positioned me carefully, looking for Daniels signal to know that I was where I needed to be. Daniel nodded to Armand as I felt his slick tip settle on my entrance. I looked down at him and knew my eyes were as wide as his were, this was a little awkward since we were usually passive with each other. 

‘Ready?’ Armand asked me quietly.

I think I said yes or same some sound of agreement. Armand began lowering his own body and pulling mine down as he went. I cringed and clawed at Daniels chest and stomach when I felt him beginning to enter. It burned, it wasn’t like fingers or a tongue, it was distinctly different, and I was feeling more anxious by the second. It was starting to hurt when the glans was almost inside of me and I felt my stomach clenching in fear and that thoughts of self-doubt plaguing me; I wasn’t going to be able to do this, I was going to fail, I was going to disappoint my partners and every encounter after this would be terrible.

‘Hey…..’ Daniel and Armand had stopped and Daniels free hand was touching my face. ‘Don’t think like that, none of that is true. Remember what I said, if we don’t do it tonight we will try another night you don’t need to push yourself to do something you don’t want to.’

‘I do want to Daniel…’ I tried to reassure him through gritted teeth. ‘It’s just a little sore and I know there’s more to come. The fear of the unknown is haunting me but I do want this, please keep going.’

Daniel looked over my shoulder worriedly and I felt Armand shrug behind me. Daniel lay back again but kept a hand on my waist to rub circles in the skin with his thumb. Armand began to guide me downwards again. I didn’t realize I was holding my breath until Armand whispered in my ear that I should breathe. As soon as I exhaled everything felt easier and I finally realized I was fully seated in Daniels lap and he was biting his cheek in a way I knew meant he wanted to move.

‘Just adjust for a moment….’ Daniel said meekly. ‘I’m fine. How do you feel?’

I thought about it and I put his hands on my thighs where I wanted them. ‘It hurts a bit, mostly around my entrance and a little deeper. It’s not the worst pain of my life but it’s enough to be noticeable, like when you run into a glass door, that level of pain.’

Armand chuckled with his lips pressed to my shoulder. ‘That sounds fine to me…’

Daniel smiled at me. I looked down and noted that I had lost all arousal during the process of penetration and I was now flaccid. My cheeks flushed and I looked up to see if Daniel had noticed and was upset.

‘You were focused on something else, you’re sore, you’re nervous, you have been scared and tense for the last few minutes; I’d be more surprised if you weren’t soft!’ Daniels hands were up in surrender before I could even get a word out. ‘It’s okay, it happens, men lose their erections during sex but it doesn’t matter because we will get you back into the game.’

Daniel winked playfully and I felt better immediately. He pet my thighs and I tried to loosen my hold around his hardness so that he could actually move. The squeeze and release of my muscles was making him moan quietly. Armand was still close behind me and he lifted me as soon as I was ready and we moved down together. Daniel watched us hungrily and I felt my arousal returning when I felt the contact with my prostate.

‘You both look so beautiful right now…’ Daniel whispered. ‘I can’t believe this is happening…’

Armand settled me flush against Daniels hips then the older vampire led me through a back and forth motion, which resembled the motion one’s pelvis makes during a canter on a horse. Daniel thrust up hard and made me yelp in both pain and surprise.

‘You okay?!’  
‘Be careful Daniel!’

‘I’m fine, calm down!’ I was seeing stars behind my eyelids. Daniels thrust had been sudden and rough and deep. I hadn’t been expecting it and I was tense when it happened.

Armand pushed me to lay forwards and he was about to remove me from my spot.

‘No! Please I weant to keep going, it isn’t that bad!’ I exclaimed in horror.

Armand eyed me beadily and sniggered. ‘I was going to put more lube onto Daniel.’

I lifted almost all the way off an Armand did as he said. We resumed but I began to clench and release while making the motions up and down, this made Daniel arch his back and gasp my name. My name. It felt exciting to see Daniel all apart because of me. This was definitely a kink, getting people off. His cock nudged my prostate unrelentingly and it nearly made me drool when I felt his manhood twitching inside me and the warmth of his spend coating my walls.

Armand turned my face to share a kiss, he hadn’t finished and neither did I although I was near enough. Daniel was panting and moaning under me, his cock slid out as it softened and I mourned the loss.

‘May I?’

Armand’s voice startled me back to the moment and I gave him a look of confusion. My confusion was short lived however and I didn’t hesitate to lay myself on top of Daniel with my legs spread. Armand covered my back with kisses and his finger forced Daniels release back into my body. Daniel and I were kissing through all of this, but I was keenly aware of the attentions my oldest lover was paying my body. I could see over my shoulder that he was hard and waiting for permission.

I rocked back impatiently, and Armand grabbed my hips. Despite his desperation Armand took it slowly and was just as gentle as Daniel had been going in and for the first few strokes. Armand was bigger than Daniel by a little, and I felt him keenly because of his size but mostly because I was already used and tender. Armand didn’t lay down on my back as he did when he humped between my thighs; he stayed upright and made controlled moves in and out.

The sensations were tormenting me, I felt like my entire body was one nerve that was being abused. Armand was inside me pumping himself through lube and the cum of our youngest lover, hoping to deposit his own load in the mess. Daniel was kissing me and his hand was stroking my erection. The combination of Daniels hand and Armand teasing my prostate finished me. I collapsed boneless on Daniel who grunted at my sudden weight on his chest.

Armand began working himself harder and faster inside me. I groaned and tensed a little, it was burning a bit and I would need more lube if it went on much longer but fortunately it didn’t. Armand’s cum joined Daniels inside my body; this knowledge gave me such satisfaction, I cannot even begin to describe it. I will only say that I felt sexy and desirable in that moment when I was thinking about what was inside my rear.

Armand was up before us, he didn’t take a rest after his orgasm, he went and brought facecloths immediately. He was cleaning himself in the bathroom while Daniel and I cuddled side by side on the bed.

‘Thank you for sharing something so special with me Lou…’  
‘Thank you for making it special Daniel…it wasn’t what I imagined at all…’

Daniel grinned and rolled his eyes. ‘I know I’m no Riccardo but….’

I slapped his chest and made him laugh. ‘Don’t say such things! I wasn’t belittling you at all! I meant that I thought it would hurt more. Or it would feel more awkward. Or it would go wrong somehow…what matters is that you were an incredible first time and I will be forever grateful to you….’

Armand returned and Daniel and I cleaned up. I grimaced when the cloth brushed my sensitive taint. Daniel looked sympathetic and touched my thigh.

‘Can I look?’

I lay down on my back and let them both see the damage so to speak. Daniel whistled lowly and Armand looked impressed.

‘You might actually feel that tomorrow night, even with the restorative effects of the day sleep.’ Armand informed me. ‘You aren’t injured just a bit swollen.’

I hummed, I could feel the swelling and the rawness of the area but I couldn’t bring myself to worry about it too much. As uncomfortable as it was my brain was starting to switch off, I was getting sleepy after our experience and my lovers knew it. Daniel and Armand tossed the cloths aside and we got under the blankets. We fell asleep cuddled up tightly and closer than we had been before.

This had been such a vulnerable and scary thing for me to experience. I had been worried about this for nearly a year. It had been nearly a year since I met Riccardo and now finally I had the experience of being penetrated by a man, two men. It had been pleasurable both physically and mentally. These two knew my body and knew how and when to touch what. More importantly they also knew how to make me feel loved with a simple look or word of praise or kindness. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, and while it wasn’t anything flashy it was still the most incredible experience I ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please be sure to drop me a comment, give this a kudo's if you liked it and keep an eye on my upcoming works!


End file.
